immortal love
by SuigetsuPhwoar
Summary: "forever" hidan agreed ,little did they know forever would be over soon. a kakuhida drabble about the horrible chapters 337:
1. Chapter 1: immortal love

Disclamier : I don't own naruto blahh blahh blahh -sighs-

Warnigs :yaoi guy x guy :) don't like it I think it's very clear what you can do :)

Parings : kakuhida (kakuzu x hidan) love these sad they dies :( :cries and sits in emo corner: I'm still not over it :(  
And on with the story :)

"I love you kazu"hidan moaned to the man as he hit his climax."I-I love you too hidan"kakuzu smiled not wearing his mask, hidan leaned up and kissed his live roughly . They soon drew apart and fell asleep.

Kakuzu woke up with hidan in his arms h smiled and got up careful not to wake up his partner,he went over to the waterfall which was outside the cave they stayed in that night ,to wash.

When kakuzu was done he went back inside the cave to wake up hidan "wake up idiot" kakuzu laughed kicking hidan in his side."you mother ducker can't I sleep one fucking minuet more!" hidan grumbled clearly not happy with being woken up ."come on time is money ,we need to catch that jinchurikin today"kakuzu murmered in hidans ear." fine fuckass jashin-sama damn your fucking money!" hidan yelled getting up and puttin on his cloak,"let's just go" hidan started for the entrance of the cave but kakuzu grabbed his wrist and spun him to face him.

"you know I love you right ?"kakuzu breathed before he passionatly kissed hidan."fuck yes and I fucking love you more than my religon who needs it as long as I have you" hidan grinned clutching his pendant that hung around his neck. "don't give up anything for someone as worthless as me keep close to your god and hope you go to heaven " kakuzu mumbled into hidans neck .

"you'd swear were going to die today the way your fucking going on" hidan laughed and pulled away from his lover."well hidan death is an option for me anyways it might happen ,so don't ever get all depressed okay?" kakuzu put his mask on. " okay but no one will ever be able to touch you while I'm here I'll look after you until I die" hiddan grabbed his weapon and slung it on his back. "are we going now?"hidan sighed impationtly ."sure but promise me one thing "the stitch nin said. "what?" "forever until we both die?" kakuzu grinned." forever" hidan agreed.

They walked out of the cave hand in hand ,love in both their hearts little did they know fate had a cruel twist coming up and they walker towards the end unaware that forever is going to end very soon.

A/N : gahh not that great I know k just have to write this crap down or I'll go mad lol yes there is another chapter :) and I think that will be all can't drag this out tbh haha Comment/review tell me how I can fix it :)  
Yeah byeee ^_^ untill next time duh duh daaaa :)


	2. chapter 2: forever

Chapter 2 Disclamier : I don't own naruto blahh blahh blahh -sighs-

Warnigs :yaoi guy x guy :) don't like it I think it's very clear what you can do :)  
And maybe a bit of occ I'm sorrryy! :runs and hides in a courner :

Parings : kakuhida (kakuzu x hidan) love these sad they dies :( :cries and sits in emo corner: I'm still not over it :(  
And on with the story :)

"that's not my blood , it's your partners" hidan broke inside how much pain had he just given kazu !  
Next thing hidan noticed was an explosion "BOOM!"  
all the explosive tags around hidan went off which resulted in hidan being torn apart and buried under alot of rocks.  
"No kakuzu help "the priest screamed hoping kakuzu would come to rescue him .  
Hidan was losing alot of blood quickly"ka-ku-zu"hidan cried before he passed out.

A bright light shining in his eyes woke hidan up "kakuzu?"hidan reached up (imagine Hidans head some random place and arms reaching up even though they are not connected at all).  
He was no longer covered by the rocks" no sorry it's me"zetsu smiled down at the preist "eat me and I will fucking cut open your fucking stomach!" hidan yelled.  
"wait where's kakuzu?"hidan smiled up at the plant.  
"don't worry about that now let's get you back together and out of that hole"zetsu kept smiling down at hidan which was a totally weird thing for zetsu to do, hidan swore he saw a glimmer of pain and sorrow in zetsu's eyes but it went quicker then it came.

Zetsu lifted hidans pieces out of the hole.  
"thanks zetsu"hidan breathed heavily.  
"yeah well your lucky I brought my stitches along "the plant nin smiled while putting thread into a needle.  
"hold still so I don't sow your head on wonky"zetsu sniggerd after 15 minuets hidan was back together but his beautiful flawless skin was covered in stitches"I look like a kakuzu wanabe "he laughed to himself.  
"yeah well we better get back to leader sama"zetsu gripped hidans arm and they both teleported into the ground and turned up at the akatsuki hide out.  
"hey everyone hidans alive!"zetsu yelled and the akatsuki members came pouring out hugging hidan all except pein and konan.  
"okay I know I'm immortal but this is fucking sufforcating"hidan laughed, the akatsuki members all pulled away smiling.  
"so how are you hidan un?"deidara asked with the same gleam in his eyes that zetsu had earlier.  
"I'm good now but I feel dizzy"he grumbled back.  
"anyway where's kakuzu?"hidans face brightened up.  
"didn't zetsu tell you "deidara gleared at the plant.  
" I thought I'd leave that to you"zetsu smiled at the blond.  
"what fucking happened to kakuzu!"hidan yelled.

"well kakuzu died"pein said with an emotionless voice.  
"what?"hidan was speechless.  
"come on let's go to your room"deidara grabbed hidan and pulled him into the dark room.  
Hidan slouched down to the floor and put his head in his hands"that bastered"he growled.  
"hidan, he loved you and I'm sure he tried everything to get back to you"deidara hugged hidans shaking form.  
"that fucking heathen left me" hidan yelled sobbing in deidara's chest, deidara just stroked hidans head.  
"he promised fucking forever and he just fucking leaves me.  
How did you deal with sasori's death ?"hidan looked up.  
"well I was really depressed for a while and I tried to kill myself alot of times but I got over it a bit I still wake up screaming at night though un"deidara sighed into hidans hair.  
"I'm never gonna get over this am I?"hidan sobbed.  
"you might after all your immortal youll live long enough to forget un"the blond sniffed.  
"dei can you leave me now I'd rather crawl up in bed and hope death comes after me"hidan sighed getting up.  
"sure un"deidaras voice cracked ,he was really worried for the jashinst and knew hidan wouldn't ever get over this but it's worse because he'd never be able to escape it by death.  
Deidara left the room fearing for the worse.  
"kakuzu you bastered"hidan sobbed badly crawling into bed.  
"jashin why can't I die to be with him, I love him, I know I'm stupid by I've never felt this in all my 150 years of life, just let me be with him"hidan was running out of tears but continued sobbing, an idea hit hidan he would try death and see if it would finally happen.  
He grabbed a knife from his bottom draw he cut his hand and let blood drop on the floor making his circle for the ritual.

He drew the knife up near his heart"kakuzu I love you" Hidan breathed before plunging the knife into his heart.  
He feel on the floor and started loosing alot of blood. From the floor he grabbed the knife and slit his wrists speeding up his hopefully death.  
'jashin sama bring me to him if it's he'll I wouldn't care nothing in my life has ever went right until he came along jashin sama please please, I love him too much I can't live without him, kill me I'm not worth this immortal life' hidan thought to himself.  
He quickly wrote a note for his friends.  
Hidan vison was slowly fading 'yes'he thought to himself 'kill me,kakuzu I love you' hidan sighed his last breath.

"kakuzu?"hidan questioned.  
"hidan you idiot" he smiled at hidan.  
"kakuzu !"hidan ran into kakuzus arms sobbing.  
"hidan I love you"he said pressing his lips firmly to the sobbing man's.  
Hidan pulled away"I missed you so much what happened how did you die?"hidan said holding kakuzus hand.  
"more like how did you die "he laughed "come on we will go see sasori I'm sure he has a place for us to stay"the stitch nin smiled down at hidan.  
"kay"hidan smiled back.  
They walked off not caring where they went in the future as long as they were together forever.

"hidan!"deidara yelled seeing the body on the floor.  
He ran over and checked hidans pulse, He sensed nothing.  
Deidara stepted back and saw a note of blood he picked it up and read it.

_'whoever is Reading this just so you know I've killed myself or atleast tried to._  
_I couldn't live wihout kakuzu and I'll be living an immortal life anyway so it would be never ending._  
_I've never felt the kind of pain that I experiance._  
_Deidara I'm sorry I realise your much stronger than me,I hope to see you again but in the future enjoy your life and belive that you'll see sasori again, I will miss you all. But I've gone to a better place,_  
_Hidan.'_

Deidara smiled to himself and picked up hidans body gettig ready to bury him.  
"well done hidan, I'll see you soon" deidara grinned to himself eyeing up the knife in hidans heart.  
"leader-sama!hidans dead it seems immortals do die for love" deidara walked out of the immortals room with his head up high,imagining hidan happy again with kakuzu.  
He sighed and headed toward the future not caring as long as he gets to sasori soon and stay with him forever.

END:)

I draged it out enough I belive :)  
I like this though so yeah review/comment please I'll give you cookies :)  
Loovvveee youu!  
X


End file.
